This invention relates to container covers and lids, more particularly to a cover for sealing drum containers which utilizes a protective sheet on its top surface.
Drums and other containers are commonly used to transport a wide variety of materials. The manufacturing environments where these materials are produced are often dirty and dusty. In addition, some materials are transported in a powdered or fine granular form. Manufacturing plants may be inherently dusty and in those plants producing powdered materials, dust and powder settle on any exposed surface in the plant. With the container cover of a drum being essentially a flat, horizontal surface, it is particularly susceptible to gathering a layer of dust or powdered material while the drum is being filled or warehoused. A dirty container cover detracts from the aesthetics of the drum and may convey to a customer a generally careless attitude on behalf of the manufacturer in preparing and shipping his product. Furthermore, dust and sediment on the container cover might imply to the customer that the contents of the container are contaminated. Whatever the implication, a dirty or dusty container cover reflects negatively on the manufacturer.
The background above illustrates the need for a way to present a clean, dust-free container cover to the customer without unnecessary isolation of the container cover during filling or extensive cleaning of the cover during shipping.